


Moonlight

by lilywafiq



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: "Do you ever miss being married?""Phryne, it's past midnight, please go to sleep."





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Phryne keeping Jack up late with trivial and not so trivial questions. So here's a short piece about that.

"Do you ever miss being married?"

"Phryne, it's past midnight, please go to sleep."

Phryne was lying on her side, watching the rise and fall of Jack's chest in the moonlight. "Answer my question, Jack."

Jack sighed, and rolled onto his side to face Phryne. "What brings this up?"

"I'm just curious."

"You are never 'just curious', Phryne. Why do you ask?"

"Answer the question and maybe I'll tell you," Phryne replied. 

Jack looked at Phryne for a moment, before rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "I used to, I guess. Rosie and I were happy when we first married. We were young, in love, ready to take on the world together. Things changed after the war." 

Jack was silent for a few minutes and Phryne stayed silent with him. 

"Our marriage wasn't what either of us wanted once I came home. And it's hard not to let that colour the whole experience." Jack sighed. "It's the small things I missed. Waking up beside the woman you love. Watching her sleep. Holding her when she's upset. Just... being with someone who loves you."

Phryne reached out and rested a hand gently over Jack's heart. "You don't need to be married to do those things."

Jack laid a hand over Phryne's. "No. No, I don't."

"But do you want to remarry?" Phryne asked. 

"Miss Fisher, all I want is you," Jack turned his head to look at her. "And I'll take you any way I can, for as long as you'll let me. If you ever decide you want to get married, I'll gladly marry you. But I wouldn't ask that of you. I love you, Phryne, just the way you are."

"Dear Jack, I love you, too."

"And that's enough for me," Jack replied. 

Phryne wriggled closer and Jack wrapped his free arm around her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Now, it's late. Will you go to sleep?" Jack asked. 

"I guess. There's something you could do to help me sleep." Phryne slid her hand from Jack's heart down his torso. 

"You could wear a man out, Miss Fisher."

"Hmm. But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
